Jusis Albarea
Space, Wind |SlashType = A|ThrustType = B|PierceType = -|StrikeType = -}} Jusis Albarea (ユーシス・アルバレア, yuushisu arubarea) is the youngest son of Helmut Albarea, of House Albarea. He is a student of Class VII. Background Childhood Growing up as a noble, Jusis had a hard time coming to terms with having both a noble and a commoner for parents. When he finds out that Rean had similar life circumstances as well, they both accept each other and foster a supportive relationship. Thors Military Academy He has a haughtiness that seems typical of nobles, but is mostly to keep up appearances rather than for ill-will. His first encounter with Machias Regnitz ended horrifically and managed to ruin his normally composed attitude. The fact that he sneers at the ridiculous nature of commoners obsessed with their hatred for nobility seems to add fuel to the fire. To those who don't know him, he can appear to be pompous and arrogant in his conduct, frequently irritating commoners such as Machias and Paula, who believe that these traits show that he thinks he is better than them. However, this seeming lack of respect for commoners is not due to any belief that his position as a high-ranking noble makes him superior to commoners. Rather, he shows a similar frankness and impatience with other high-ranking nobles, such as Patrick Hyarms, who initially approaches Jusis to invite him to join Patrick and the other high-ranking nobles at Thors in an alliance. Jusis flat-out refuses Patrick, showing open contempt at Patrick's attempts at political maneuvering within Thors. Much to his classmates' surprise, Jusis gets along well with children. He gives advice to two children from Bareahard, looking out for them as an older brother figure, and they show great excitement at his return. Jusis shows a strong belief in the proper role of nobility. He believes that nobles have a responsibility to do right by their people, and he takes it upon himself to do everything he can to act like a proper noble. He is sometimes unsure what the right thing he should do as a noble is, but he shows dismay at many of his father's harsher policies as lord of the Kreuzen province, and at the increasing militarization of Kreuzen's provincial army. He refuses to stand by when he believes he has a duty to intervene on his father's more extreme actions. He seems to take a great deal of personal responsibility for the actions of his father, such as apologizing to his classmates' for the Kreuzen Army's misconduct in Celdic during their field study. However, despite his misgivings about many of his father's actions, he also shows a great desire for acceptance from his father, particularly in the first game, nervously asking his father whether he would be willing to meet his classmates, and returning to his home in an effort to to improve his relationship with him. Character Notes Sen= |-|Sen II= Trivia * He has learned the traditional court swordsmanship from his brother, and became very skilled in it as a result of his practice. * As a fellow swordsman, he has an interest with other swordsmanships like in Rean’s Eight Leaves One Blade school and Laura’s Arseid school. * He joins the Jockey Club in the Academy. * His bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel is called Noblesse Oblige. In Trails of Cold Steel II, it is called House of All-bro-ea. de:Jusis Albarea Category:Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki II Characters Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Class VII Category:Four Great Houses